When treating a bone fracture, an image with which the reduced state of the bone fracture can be grasped is requested. A conventional medical image processing apparatus responds to this request by using, for example, an image in which a healthy bone is reversed and displayed. However, for the image in which the healthy bone is reversed and displayed, an operator such as a doctor needs to consider where the broken bone is reduced, thereby placing a burden on the operator.